Flores para una triste mirada
by Thxzein
Summary: [Dimitri x Marianne Drabble] Dimitri no es bueno en cuanto a chicas se trata, así que Sylvain le ha dado algunos consejos, y es por eso que comprará algunas flores para la chica de mirada triste.


**_Flores para una triste mirada._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Era otro día en el monasterio de Garreg Mach, los leones azules regresaban de una exitosa misión acompañados por su respectivo profesor. El líder de dicha casa, se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, ignorando por completo la tan interesante conversación que Sylvain venía haciéndole sobre las chicas lindas que vieron durante la misión, sí, qué más daba que estuviesen en el bando enemigo, una belleza siempre es un belleza según Sylvain.

—Eh, su alteza ¿me estás escuchando? —preguntó Sylvain en tono burlón.

—Ahora sí —fue la respuesta de Dimitri. El contrario se llevó una mano al pecho ofendido.

—Y yo que creí que escuchabas lo que venía diciendo.

Dimitri lo ignora y fija su mirada en la nueva estudiante de su casa, Marianne había pertenecido a la casa de lo ciervos dorados, hasta que fue reclutada por Byleth y ahora era parte de ellos. El príncipe miraba con total atención la mirada de Marianne la cual cargaba el peso de muchos lamentos, era obvio que la joven no estaba hecha para la guerra, pero tenía qué. Y seguramente lo había pasado realmente mal durante la misión a comparación de sus otros compañeros.

—Así que has puesto la mirada en Marianne ¿eh? —la sonrisa de Sylvain se ensancha a medida que el rostro del príncipe se tornaba más serio de lo normal.

—No pienses sandeces. Sólo me preocupo por ella como me preocuparía por cualquiera de ustedes, como líder de los leones azules y futuro rey de Faergus es mi deber velar por el bienestar de los que están bajo mi cargo.

—Bien bien —Sylvain levanta las manos en rendición, no quería tragarse más del discurso de su real majestad— Entonces ¿por qué no vas y le compruebas si está bien?

Puede ver como los labios de Dimitri se aplanan en una línea, algo que solía hacer cuando trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo. El pelirrojo quiere estallar en risas pero se contiene.

—Ya veo, creo que te da nervios hablar con Marianne. No trates de negarlo, te conozco desde la infancia, no puedes engañarme.

Tras un suspiro por parte del rubio ambos se separan del grupo, dirigiéndose a las afueras de los dormitorios.

—Puede ser. —responde dudoso.

—Tranquilo —Sylvain le guiña un ojo— Conozco a las mujeres y considerando que Marianne es realmente tranquila yo digo que pruebes darle un par de flores, no muchas, unas cuantas estarán bien.

Dimitri le ve dudoso, pero decidió confiar en él.

En cuanto tuvo las flores en su mano comenzó a buscar a Marianne por todo el monasterio, haciendo que aquellos que lo veían comenzaran a murmurar entre sí con asombro, pero eso a él realmente no le importaba mucho.

Cuando la encontró rezando a la diosa, sonrió, de espaldas Marianne se miraba como una joven agraciada y delicada, pero había visto su potencial en el campo de batalla y aunque no estuviese hecha para eso, Marianne no carecía de talento. Dimitri se acercó a ella llamándola con temor de interrumpir sus oraciones.

—Marianne —le llama, ella voltea a verlo— Espero no interrumpir tus oraciones.

—Dimitri, no para nada —ella niega— tienes la costumbre de llegar cuando he terminado.

—Bien, escucha Marianne, yo... Espero que tu estadía en los leones azules esté siendo de tu agrado, por cierto te he traído esto —extendió el ramo, totalmente maltratado y deshojado de flores— ¡Pero qué...! Seguramente las maltraté mientras andaba por aquí y por allá buscándote, por eso me disgustan las cosas frágiles. Lo siento Marianne.

—No te preocupes —Marianne toma las flores y Dimitri puede ver un nuevo brillo en aquella triste mirada— Son muy lindas, gracias.

—Si quieres podemos tomar el té —sugirió un tanto apenado, la pequeña sonrisa que Marianne lr había dado lo desconcentró totalmente.

Ella acepta gustosa y ambos se dirigen al patio donde usualmente los estudiantes tomaban el té por las tardes.


End file.
